fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex West
Summary Alex west is one of the Characters and Protagonists of SuperNatural, In the California POV. He is the best friend of Austin Williams Even Mentioned as “a Childhood Friend”, He is one of the Crew’s Members that is usually the Gun-man. He was born in Massachusetts. He previously served as a Tertiary Antagonist to Minor Character in the Central POV Personality He Notably is that One person that thinks Lightly when engaging Combat, usually going straight for the target however his Awareness of his surroundings and Dodging does compensate for this. Even though he thinks lightly in these types of circumstances, he is not dumb. According to him excelled and graduated from College, its most likely that he was influenced to Become a Criminal to Isolated person in the past after college. He is quite protective of His Best Friend Austin as they were childhood friends. He is notably Compassionate even to those who have wronged him in a way. Appearance He Stands 5’9 Feet Tall An Inch Shorter than Austin. He Wears a Light-Brown Jacket with an American Flag Behind The Jacket, over a Grey T-Shirt and Light-Grey Pants over Black and Red Shoes, He wears a Jacket with a White Upper area and a Dark-Grey Lower Area, it has the Two-Headed Eagle from the Albania Flag on the right side of the Jacket, and he wears a Beanie. Sometimes .when in a heist he wears a Slouch Hat. He often wears a Bullet proof vest under his Jacket disguised with the same colour of his T-Shirt. His Collar bone/Neck bones seems unbelievably Flexible, as one time a Buffed-Hobo tried to snap his neck by twisting his head to no effect. He is part Albanian, even capable to speak Albanian, Personal Stats Alignment: Inbetween Neutral Good and Chaotic Good Name: Alex Dean West Age: 33 Gender: Male Classification: Heist Gun-Man, L.A. Civilian Occupation: Heist Crew Member, Snow-Plow Driver (During Winter), Dreadnought (Long-Time Ago) Height: 5’9 Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Green Themes: Likes: Lawn Flamingos, Jet Skis, Heineken, Races, Yachts, Comedy Clubs, Albania Status: Alive Known Vehicles: * Red Challenger - A 2010 Dodge Challenger, with Colours that are the same colours of Austin’s Plymouth just only Inverted. * EC130 - His Own Private Eurocopter EC-130, The takeoff speed and acceleration speed has been enhanced for Sky Races, and the chassis has a Strong durability and strength as it easily lifted a Luxury-Camper van Damage-less. Combat Stats Tier: 10-A physically | 9-B to 8-C with Weapons and Vehicles Powers And Abilities: |-|Physically= Weapon Mastery (He is skilled at his Occupation as a Gun-man Notably More skilled at Ranged Combat than Owen (Currently)), Potentially Attack Reflection (He Currently has multiple Ultra-Gen Bullet Proof-Vests that can deflect Low-Calibre Bullets), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resurrection-Regeneration (In Los Angeles) |-|Weaponry= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation (One Weapon can create Partial Forcefield around him), Energy Manipulation (One Weapon he uses for either Propulsion or Intense Knock-back, utilizes Energy), Fire Manipulation (Another Weapon can absorb fire and either utilize it or condense it to Plasma), Large Size (Type 0) (His Vehicles), Flight (His Helicopter), Gravity Manipulation (A few particular grenades increase gravity in the area it lands within a 9 meter Radius) Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Physical Strength More relatable to Owen, Easily Knocked out a Gangster with a single-Punch, He currently owns brass Knuckles with the letters of his name embedded to them ) | Wall Level to Building Level (His Car and Energy-Weapons can destroy a wall to a small-house, his helicopter can easily demolish a 15 meter tall building just by smashing through it) Speed: Athletic Human Travel And Melee Attack Speed, Peak Human Reaction Speed, Subsonic Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown | At-least Class 5 (With His Chopper) (Easily Lifted a Camper-Van) Striking Strength: Athlete Class Physically | Wall Class to Building Class with Weapons And Vehicles) Durability: Likely Wall Level+ (Got Run over by a Soldier-Transport Truck, Only to Get up seconds later, with only a noticeable Skid-Mark on his Face) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range Physically, Over Several Meters to Hundreds Of Meters with weapons Intelligence: Average Standard Equipment: M16, AK-103, Beretta 92, Glock 17, Energy-Shotgun, G-Grenades, Field-Gun, Brass Knuckles, Weakness: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy-Shotgun - The Energy Shotgun is a Weapon he received a Long-Time Ago, The barrel seems vertical and Enlarged and connected to a Portable Storage Unit That is also attached to the Stock, the Barrel condenses and Releases the Energy That is being transmitted and Loaded automatically by the Storage Unit, the Barrel condenses the energy to a Exceptional Degree That upon release sends out a Shockwave That is sure to knock-Back and Damage opponents, as just one blast could shatter windows easily. * Field-Gun - Another Weapon that creates a Partial Forcefield around Alex, basically the back portion is vulnerable while the front reflects gullets, explosions and other projectiles, while the actual gun fires like an AK-47. * G-Grenades - Simply they affect an area of a 9 meter wide radius to heavily increase gravity pinning his opponents to the ground for 15 Seconds making them vulnerable. * Desert Hawk - The Desert Hawk is just an alternated name for Desert Eagle, as the Weapon is a Gold-Coloured Desert Eagle with a Flatter Muzzle. * SMG-AW - The SMG-AW is an Abbreviation; “Submachine Gun - Alex West”. It’s appearance takes after the Magpul PDR, and an FN-P90, it has a suppressed Muzzle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users